Many packaging bags and many closing devices for this purpose have already been proposed.
The majority of closing devices known for this purpose comprises two complementary profiles, for example of male/female type or of velvet/hook type, or again of complementary hook type, carried by respective support webs.
Document FR 2 628 067 particularly proposed a bag comprising two main walls comprising two complementary closure profiles carried by respective support webs fixed respectively to the walls. The attachment zone of the support web on the wall is not superimposed on the male profile but rather offset from it so as to hinge the corresponding support web on the wall at the attachment zone. As is described in document FR 2 628 067, the foregoing arrangement avoids internal pressure to the bag from being applied to the closure profiles and tends to separate the latter. In fact, the separation of the walls of the bag (to open the latter) results in possible pivoting of the support web at the hinge zone formed by its attachment, without risk of separation of the closure profiles.
Bags responding to this arrangement have already provided major service and make reopening of the bag difficult, so as to ensure its user that its contents cannot be taken out easily.
Document FR 2 963 927 also proposes that the two attachment zones of the webs are located at a distance from and on either side of the corresponding complementary profiles in such a way that one of the hinged webs is directed towards the inside of the bag, whereas the other hinged web is directed towards its mouth.
These bags also resist internal and external stresses of the walls of the bag, to such a point where today it proves very difficult to open it without damaging the closure device or the walls of the bag.
But in some cases, it can prove necessary to be able to open the bag without damaging it to access its contents and be sure of reclosing it after opening.
Such a bag for example applies to the field of packaging harmful products, such as dishwasher tablets. In fact, it is important to be able to ensure users that the bag stays closed between two uses, especially to prevent children accessing its contents, and letting parents open and reclose the bag several times without risking damaging it, and preferably without successive openings and closings being too difficult.